


Ain’t Got Nothing on You If It Was My Birthday

by yukkosan



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, How Do I Tag, I’m so sorry, M/M, Tyunning friends, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkosan/pseuds/yukkosan
Summary: I don’t know how to tag I’m sorry I just wanna write him a fic
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 31





	Ain’t Got Nothing on You If It Was My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to tag I’m sorry I just wanna write him a fic

Beomgyu is waiting for a miracle.

It is his 20th birthday, he is finally an adult now, a lonely adult on his birthday if he may add. It was not supposed to be like this - he planned to spend his birthday countdown with his friends, blow the candles then eat the funfetti cake with six strawberries on tops. He planned to give them two strawberries each, with a whiny Kai and a happy Taehyun, and then they will binge-watch the movies until 4am, perhaps even have a pillow fight if they are still pretty energetic. Everything is supposed to be perfect today, until it doesn't.  
Kai got grounded 3 days ago for coming out as bi, and Taehyun got into an urgent call and had to leave last minute; he was already on Beomgyu's doorstep with his birthday present on one hand, the other knocking the wooden door three times - a compulsive behavior he has since a little incidence when he was young - and Beomgyu thought he would at least have a friend by his side. But he let Taehyun go, knowing it was important for him, they need him more than Beomgyu, they can always redo his birthday on another day they regroup, it does not have to be the exact day to have fun.

He left out the feeling that it would not be the same the day after.

So right now - as devastated as he sound - he is sitting on the floor of his apartment, with said funfetti cake lying beside him, one strawberry eaten because he could not give another damn, his eyes equally red as the strawberries, the candies set between the strawberries, kitchen knife lying near the cough uncared for, birthday hat taking damage and sit on the table bent. He could not cry, too overwhelmed by everything to even process. 

He was waiting for the clock to strike. It would be another 15 minutes until his birthday begins. 

He spent his time waiting to replay the series of things that went wrong. If he was not encouraging Kai to come out with the promise that his parents will definitely accept him as he is, he wouldn't be grounded and probably cry in fear because he is all alone by himself, and Beomgyu knows he hates being by himself. If he was not being selfish and let Taehyun went to the meeting two weeks ago, the urgent meeting would not come up and took Taehyun away. He know Taehyun prioritizes his work over anything, even himself, and he had to be the reason why Taehyun declined the phone call and kept him company watching the cheesy romcom movie nobody was looking forwards to - because Taehyun doesn't believe in love, and Beomgyu just got his heart broken. 

If he did not break up with his now ex-boyfriend, he would not have Taehyun watching the movie with him as he cried himself in the cinema hall and embarrass Taehyun. 

It was two days before the meetup with Taehyun, the trio was sitting around in Taehyun's apartment while his cousin went to his classes, when Beomgyu received a message from an unknown number. Not giving too much thought about it he tapped the banner open, and the scene afterward stunned him. It was a picture of his ex-boyfriend with somebody. Somebody better looking than him. Somebody smarter than him, judging by his glasses hung on the nose of his bridge. Someone classier than him, the way his dress shirt tucked in showcasing his small waist - smaller than his - with his kaki pants, his hair combed and gelled back neatly. Someone better than him. Beomgyu ignored the rest of the incoming texts, just saved the picture and deleted the whole thread, his eyes blurry from the tears streaming down like a broken dam, with Huening Kai hugging from behind and Taehyun soothing him from the front. 

It was the day before the meetup with Taehyun, he was at his ex-boyfriend’s house, his phone trembling in his right hand. He just came out of the shower, a disgustingly sweet smile on his lips, the lips that used to tell him goodnight, the lips that always have the right words to comfort him, the lips that kissed his forehead goodbye whenever he brought Beomgyu back home after their long evening walk, the lips that lied to him about every other things he did not ask about. Beomgyu could not stay long, the place suddenly so confined and unbearable to be in even though he had been there from time to time whenever he was free from work, Beomgyu always made time for him when he wanted to hang out, but now he found somebody new, and Beomgyu no longer felt like he belonged in his space. 

So after showing him the picture, Beomgyu saved himself from his bullshit excuses and left his apartment, blocked all their contacts and cried himself to sleep.

If things happened differently back then, even if his ex-boyfriend is not around, he would still have both of his best friends around to celebrate, to make it all okay. 

His phone vibrates, the clock finally strikes 12, and Beomgyu pulls out the lighter from his hoodie pocket to light up the candles. He bitterly smiles at himself through the tears while picking up the cake from the floor, quietly mumbles the birthday song and blows the air out. 

Unlike the fire on the candles, the fire in his heart does not die down. Realization hits again and he gives in the temptation.

Just as he is wiping the tears that fall nonstop from his eyes, someone knocks on his door. Beomgyu pulls a carelessly amount of tissues and roughly swipe away his tear-stain cheeks. Whoever comes here now must be on emergency call and they do not have to see him like this. 

Beomgyu walks his self towards the door, hesitates for a moment at the missing knocks, before slowly reaching to twist the doorknob open.

There is a letter left on his doorstep with a big teddy bear. 

All the memories he had come flowing back to him. 

_““Hyung look! That bear! Wow, it’s so huge! It’s probably bigger than me!” Beomgyu exclaimed to his boyfriend, hand in hand as they were walking through a souvenir shop looking for a present for Kai’s birthday.  
Beomgyu was feeling effy for taking Yeonjun on a souvenir trip for his own best friend’s birthday but Yeonjun did not mind, his eyes filled with stars whenever he looked at Beomgyu like he is his whole universe.  
_ _“Are you sure Beomgyu? Hyung is sure Beomgyu is a big boy now! The bear has nothing on you!” Yeonjun chuckled lightly, patting his boyfriend’s head, not missing his sparkling eyes towards the bear.  
_ _“Maybe I should get one for myself while I’m here! What do you think hyung? It would be good in my bedroom wouldn’t it?” Beomgyu turned to look at him this time, and Yeonjun laughed again at his antics.  
_ _”Sure sure~ but can we not get it this time? You are here for Kai’s birthday present remember?” Yeonjun pokes his head lightly, and Beomgyu groaned.  
_ _“I don’t have money now, but! Can I not borrow you now? I’ll pay you back later! Hyung please! Before that couple over there got it before your baby~” Beomgyu pleaded at him, and how could Yeonjun say no to that face?  
_ _“I’m really sorry Beomgyu, my allowance won’t be here until the next three weeks, I’m in a tight spot right now. I’m sorry baby~” Yeonjun knew Beomgyu was getting upset, but he really was in crisis. He did wish he could be a millionaire, so he can grant all the wishes Beomgyu has, but life is never what you want it to be._

_At the end, Yeonjun had to drag a teary-eyed Beomgyu to the cashier because knowing the other couple indeed bought it off the store would only hurt him more, and Yeonjun had hurt him plenty already._

_“Let’s go Beomgyu, we have a lot of wrapping to do for Kai.””_

Beomgyu is on his knees, the feelings all too familiar to him. Has he been hiding it all along? Is Beomgyu really the only person he loves? Or is it just a sad attempt at redemption after that guy cut him off and call it a night? Is Beongyu just being too cautious, or is he actually that delusional?   
  
He picks up the letter near the teddy bear and opens it. Surprisingly it is easy to open, and the content is not much to see, but enough to bring back a smile to his face.

**“Can I come in?”**

In which he answers

“Pick up the bear on your way in”.

Beomgyu goes back into his mess of a living room, the cake still on the floor, the knife still at the same position it was before, and so is his cardboard birthday hat. He chuckles at himself, because after crying so much in a day he cannot find the tears to let out anymore. Laughing is good too, at least he is letting out something.

“Thinking you’re the birthday boy here so I’ll let it slide but really? You’re letting your guest take in a 2 meters teddy bear in all by himself while also having to carry cake and dinner, and a bouquet? Aren’t you quite the host?” Yeonjun comes in, struggling to pull everything in, and Beomgyu bursts out a genuinely hearty laugh for the first time the whole day. 

His miracle is answered, and it is in the form of Choi Yeonjun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you cry for any reasons come get your free tissues at (twt) @JunInSeptember
> 
> Also let me know if I should write a sequel on how he spent the birthday with his squad afterwards (which comes with the bundle of Yeonjun’s apology idk)


End file.
